1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to an image processing system, one or more computer readable media and a method of outputting image data.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image processing system as described in e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-200461 stores image data obtained by reading an original document in a transportable memory, e.g., a USB memory or in a computer connected to the image processing system. For example, when a classified or sensitive document is read and its image data is stored in e.g., a transportable memory, copies of the image data may be readily made and possibly used by other people improperly.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-20155 describes a technique of storing image data in a transportable memory with the image data encrypted and decrypting the encrypted image data using a password. By applying a technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-20155 to the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-200461, a security level of the image data can be improved.
However, if a user leaves a file of the decrypted image data in, e.g., a transportable memory, the image data may possibly be used by other people. An operation of inputting a password every time a user uses image data can be cumbersome.